


Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

by twinkhemmings



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Bisexual Aaron Hotchner, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Smut, Song Based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkhemmings/pseuds/twinkhemmings
Summary: Short scenes with Hotch and Reid based on the lyrics from Cigarettes After Sex - Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby. ♡Artist: Cigarettes After SexAlbum: Ⅰ.Released: 2012Genre: Alternative/Indie
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story/scenes based on the lyrics from Cigarettes After Sex - Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby. ♡
> 
> (I post without editing, so I will edit once I've posted - I prefer to read it in the format AO3 publishes in)

**Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby**

_Whispered something in your ear_

_It was a perverted thing to say_

_But I said it anyway_

_Made you smile and look away_

Celebrating the close of a tough case, the team found themselves five rounds deep in a cheap bar in Los Angeles, Garcia giggling as she brought the sixth round of drinks, Prentiss and JJ squealing in delight as Penelope presented them with two almost luminous cocktails.

“Oh, baby girl, you truly do know the way to my heart” Morgan winked, retrieving his two beers from Garcia and shooting her a devilish smile.

“I think you might know the way to mine too, Miss Garcia” Rossi smirked, collecting his whisky on ice, thoroughly impressed with the fact that Garcia had managed to specifically request four _large_ ice-cubes for him.

“I wouldn’t be good at my job if I didn’t remember every single teeny, weeny detail about my family” Garcia grinned from ear-to-ear, passing Hotch and Spencer their bottles of beer before plopping herself in Morgan’s lap, much to his delight.

Hotch remained sandwiched between Rossi and Reid in the dim booth, the dingy lighting in the bar meaning he could rest his hand atop Reid’s thigh, his thumb rubbing delicate circles on the supple skin of the genius’ inner thigh through his slacks. There was far too many of them cramped into this booth, but Hotch wasn’t going to complain and risk Spencer departing from his left side.

“Well, I guess it’s time for a toast then” Hotch perked up, finally giving in to everyone’s pleas to celebrate the end of another difficult case; “Here’s to us – may the reign of the BAU never end!”

Everyone leant forward, clinking their glasses, Prentiss flushing a bright red when she was a bit too over-enthusiastic with her clinking, her cocktail spilling down her arm and onto her white shirt.

Rossi decided to bend JJ’s ear for a quick conversation about his book, trying to convince her to help publicise his next book tour, the blonde rolling her eyes and winking slyly at Reid. The others began to debate who was next to buy a round, Morgan absolutely adamant that he had already paid for one ( _he definitely hadn’t._ )

“I’ve got another toast to make tonight” Hotch hummed into the shell of Spencer’s ear whilst the other’s carried on debating, Spencer leaning into Hotch to hear him over the argument taking place around them. Spencer already began to flush a gentle pink, knowing that whatever Hotch was about to whisper to him after five drinks was going to be fairly perverted.

“Here’s to you, Spencer” Hotch began to whisper, gently holding the neck of his bottle to Spencer’s. “Here’s to fucking you in _thirteen_ different states.”

Hotch knew his perverted words would made Spencer squirm in the best of ways, feeling rewarded when Spencer blushed a gentle shade a pink, starting at his neck and continuing up to the tips of his ears. A small smile graced Spencer’s crimson tinted face as the younger man turned and looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment from the others. He hoped by avoiding Hotch’s eye-contact he could try to stop his pants from getting _even_ tighter.

Hotch felt thoroughly delighted at Spencer’s response, his hand moving from the supple skin of Spencer’s thighs to brush against his semi-hard cock, the younger man swallowing as he continued to avoid Hotch’s gaze, his heart pounding almost audibly.

Hotch couldn’t help the smirk that teased his lips when Spencer re-joined the other’s conversation, choking out that it was in fact his turn to buy the next round ( _it definitely wasn’t_ ).

-

_When we dance in my living room_

_To that silly '90s R &B_

_When we have a drink or three_

_Always ends in a hazy shower scene_

_‘Stardust’_ played lightly in the background of Hotch’s living room, a bottle of red sitting empty on the coffee table, two wine glasses perching on the side table next to the speaker.

Spencer rested his head on Hotch’s right shoulder, his cheek pressed against the older man’s firm frame, his arms looped casually around Hotch’s waist. Hotch’s hands were resting on Spencer’s shoulders, his right hand holding the side of Spencer’s face gently, his thumb brushing his jawline.

Hotch pressed a kiss into Spencer’s hair before moving further down with a kiss and a gentle nibble of Reid’s ear. Hotch immediately noticed the younger man’s breath catching in his throat, nuzzling himself towards Hotch’s lips

“My dear, your heart is beating a little faster than usual, are you alright?” Hotch smirked into Spencer’s neck, his forefinger and middle finger pressing against the pulse point as he caressed Spencer’s face, the younger man’s cheek still pressed firmly into the gap between Hotch’s neck and shoulder.

“Go fuck yourself” Spencer grumbled, very much aware that his heart was beating faster. What did Hotch _expect_ was going to happen when he started this?

“Now where’s the fun in that? I’d much rather fuck you” Hotch teased, gently cupping Reid’s jaw to turn his head to face him, Spencer finally meeting his lusty gaze.

“Would you now?” Spencer tried to tease back, his racing heart betraying his best effort to appear composed.

Hotch didn’t say anything in response, instead deciding to completely detach himself from the younger profiler, leaving Reid dishevelled, half-hard, and dumbfounded in the middle of the room.

“I’m having a shower” Hotch stated with a smirk on his face, thoroughly relishing Spencer’s confused expression. “Are you joining me?”

Spencer knew full well that as much as Hotch posed it as a question, it was more of a demand. He watched the older man walk down the hallway, loosening his tie and throwing it behind him, his white shirt following suit shortly after.

Hotch’s clothes on the floor were like crumbs and Spencer was Hansel and Gretel, taking every morsel from the older man as he found himself walking instinctively after him, removing his own knitted jumper on the way to the bathroom.

Spencer’s cock was soon at full attention upon entering the bathroom, the sight of Hotch completely naked and standing under the pour of water enough to make Spencer feel like he was well on his way to a fucking _heart attack_. He would never get sick of the sight of Hotch naked and waiting for him.

The two glasses of wine making him feel confident and bold, Spencer stood on the opposite side of the shower screen, Hotch turning to look at him through the glass door, the water continuing to cascade down his toned torso.

Once Hotch’s eyes were completely trained on him, Spencer slowly removed his clothes, never breaking eye-contact with the older man who watched him so intently that it was almost perverse. 

He unbuttoned his dark purple shirt carefully, his fingers delicately teasing the buttons one by one to reveal his flushed torso, the sight of his slim frame being enough for Hotch’s cock to twitch slightly, threatening to become hard without Spencer being even remotely near him.

The teasing didn’t stop there, Spencer’s tongue darted out to wet his plump lips, his teeth gently teasing his bottom lip as he began to remove his belt, looping the leather through the buckle and pulling it slowly, dropping it to the floor with a slight thud.

Hotch swallowed at the sight, Spencer’s confidence being a rarity in their sex life. He loved being in control; taking responsibility for Spencer’s comfort, safety, and pleasure. But this? This was enough to make him completely reconsider his unofficial role as Spencer’s dominant.

Hotch’s cock betrayed him at the sight of Spencer shimmying his slacks off with his briefs, the fabric pooling at the floor as he stepped out of them. He began to stroke his cock when Spencer approached the walk-in shower, his body feeling like it was on _fire_ as he waited for the younger man to join him, Spencer continuing his teasing as he finally entered the shower, standing several feet away from him.

“You couldn’t wait for me?” Spencer teased, the red wine being an _absolute blessing_ as he finally had the courage to step outside of his usual role, a hint of dominance in his words as he watched the older man.

Hotch wasn’t often at a loss for words, but right now? He couldn’t recall a _single fucking word_ in his entire vocabulary, instead an almost choked moan tumbling from his lips as Spencer stepped into his personal space, water continuing to thud against Hotch’s back. _‘Fucking hell where’s your composure?_ ’ Hotch internally scolded himself.

“I wish you could see yourself, Aaron” Spencer hummed as he trailed his fingertips up and down Hotch’s torso, the older man’s muscles tensing under his teasing hands. “You’re not in control for once, are you?”

Hotch shook his head, his mouth and words continuing to betray him as he felt his own heartbeat race – ironic considering he was taunting Spencer about that less than five minutes ago.

“Please, Spencer” Hotch almost whispered, the younger man’s hand drawing circles just above his cock, dancing around and _occasionally_ brushing Hotch’s hardness.

“What do you want, Aaron? Use your big boy words” Spencer whispered into his ear, Hotch’s breathing heavy as the young profiler started to kiss his neck, opening his mouth and swiping his tongue firmly along Hotch’s pulse point.

“I want you to touch me” Hotch choked out, his hands reaching out to clutch at Spencer’s protruding hip bones, his knuckles white as he fought the urge to _fuck his own fist_ until he came all over Spencer’s chest. “I want you to suck my dick, _please_?” he begged like a pathetic teenage boy.

He felt Spencer smirk against the bruised skin of his collarbone, the younger man ensuring no marks were left in visible places – a thought for professionalism even during sex.

But who was Spencer to deny such a _polite_ request?

“Seeing as you asked so nicely” Spencer hummed as he pushed Hotch so that he stood flat against the white tiles, the older man hissing as he adjusted to the cold wall. Spencer dropped to his knees almost immediately, his inner submissive rearing its ugly head as his _desire to please_ kicked in.

Looking up at Hotch through his batting lashes, Spencer teased the head of Hotch’s cock with his tongue, his right hand firmly gripping the base as he licked the beads of precum escaping the tip.

It didn’t matter that the shower was steamy and hazy, Aaron had his eyes set firmly on Spencer, watching every single movement so he could conjure up this memory when he was alone in a hotel bed – he wasn’t going to miss a _fucking thing_.

“ _Jesus Christ_ , Spencer” Hotch groaned when Spencer went from licking the tip to suddenly cramming as much of Hotch’s dick down his throat as he could manage, his throat constricting but pushing through, quickly adjusting to the intrusion of the older man’s dick sliding in and out.

Breathing steadily through his nostrils, Spencer _wasn’t_ going to let his gag reflex let him down today. “It’s just Spencer, actually” he panted out as he pulled off, a string of saliva connecting his swollen lips to Hotch’s cock.

Hotch barely managed to roll his eyes in response before Spencer was back on his dick, obscene noises echoing in the confines of the shower, the younger man using his hands and mouth to thoroughly worship Hotch’s cock and balls.

“Fuck” Hotch choked out, his legs already feeling as though they could give way on him, one hand steadying himself on the wall as the other threaded into Spencer’s damp curls – not tugging, just _holding_.

Spencer wasn’t holding back with this blowjob: he wanted Hotch to remember this moment every single time he got in the shower. His mouth was _so fucking warm and wet_ , saliva dripping down his chin and onto his hand, unintentionally slicking up Hotch’s cock even more.

He hollowed his cheeks further, sucking to create a tighter feel, feeling instantly rewarded with the deep moan that escaped Hotch, his hand tightening in Spencer’s curls as he maintained a steady leverage.

He knew Aaron was getting close and Spencer made it his fucking mission to chase his high for him, his fist tightening and pumping Hotch’s dick as his mouth enveloped just the tip, teasing the older man’s twitching cock.

Spencer’s throat was sore, making his voice strained and gruff when he said “I want you to come on my face.” Aaron could barely breathe, never mind find words to acknowledge the filth that just came out of Spencer’s mouth, but he nodded desperately, looking down at the doe eyes of the man below him.

Spencer had this way with Hotch, this power where he managed to look _so filthy_ and so _innocent_ at exactly the same time, filling Hotch’s gut with the need to mark and claim the younger man.

Spencer looked absolutely _perfect_ when Hotch spilled all over his face, his dark eyes fluttering between open and closed as Hotch came on his face, cheeks, and lips. Spencer continued to pump the older man’s cock throughout his orgasm, directing his cock to thoroughly coat his own face with come.

Hotch wished he had a polaroid camera with him in this moment, his body twitching and groans escaping him as the last strips of come landed on Spencer’s expectant face, the younger man’s tongue darting from his mouth to _taste_ the come that had covered his face.

 _Hotch couldn’t help but think how fucking lucky he is_.

-

_And we laugh into the microphone and sing_

_With our sunglasses on, to our favourite songs_

“I think Hotch and Reid are fucking” Prentiss cupped her hand as she whispered into JJ’s ear.

“Definitely” JJ agreed, bringing her margarita to her lips as they blatantly stared at the two men. “Do you reckon they actually think they could keep it a _secret_?” she smirked.

“If they do then they must think we’re pretty shit profilers” Prentiss chuckled, grabbing her bottle of beer and bringing it to her lips.

“Are we talking about Hotch and Reid?” Garcia sat herself down next to the two girls, slotting in-between them and taking her straw between her lips, taking a big gulp of her vodka soda.

“Yes” JJ and Prentiss said at the same time, all three of them now staring at the two men singing karaoke, both Hotch and Reid completely oblivious to the world around them.

“Does anyone think they could be –” Rossi started but was immediately cut off by all three of the girls nodding their heads at him, him also joining in with the little staring party and pulling a chair up to sit on.

Morgan joined also, no further words spoken as they all sat sipping their drinks, completely in awe of the fact that the two men were _still_ completely oblivious to their staring.

“If that’s what true love looks like, I want a bit of it” Garcia pouted, envious of the carefree men singing ‘ _Sweet Caroline’_ , sunglasses on and sharing a microphone as they slurred the words.

“Hey! I’ll sing karaoke with you anytime, baby girl” Morgan looked wounded, holding his hand to his heart before winking at Penelope, quickly averting his gaze back to Reid who was getting _very_ into his performance.

“Jesus Christ, I need another drink” Rossi announced, everyone quickly nodding in agreement as the song began to end, the two men about to become aware of the fact that their _entire team_ had been staring at them for three minutes straight.

_But who really cares when you’re young and in love?_


End file.
